postknightfandomcom-20200213-history
Deliveries
The daily trio: Deliveries, quests and relationships are events that refresh on their own and requires that the player go back to the game frequently. Every event has its functions and rewards. Delivery Every city has a mail box, in which you can find the Postknight Deliveries. These are quests that involve the postnight safely delivering an item to a person. These items can vary between beds to scented candles to even entire statues. Each city can have 4 delivery quests available at the same time - so if you have 3 cities unlocked, you can do 12 deliveries. The deliveries reset every 6 hours. You can watch an ad or pay gems to reset the available deliveries. You can read a brief description about the item and the sender or receiver when selecting the delivery. To deliver the item successfully, the player has to defeat enemies on his way to the destination. As of version 1.0.8(73), there is three waves of enemies the player must defeat before reaching the one who is receiving the item. The rewards of deliveries are all the items that the postknight found on the way - gold, materials dropped by the enemies - and a chest. The chest contains random materials from all the cities that you have already unlocked and has a chance of giving a gem. Completing a delivery also rewards you with a Postknight Token. The Postknight tokens are used to level up your Postknight rank, that ranges from "C" to "S". Each rank also has a numerical range of, for example, "B-9" to "B-1". Reaching a higher rank makes the Deliveries more difficult and gives better rewards. Leveling your rank also increases the gold and XP received on knightmail, and increases the time that you'll receive offline rewards while you are not playing. Each rank drops a different "postknight token". C-ranked deliveries rewards the regular blue Postknight token, B-ranked deliveries reward the Silver Token, A-ranked deliveries reward the Gold Token, and S-ranked deliveries reward the Crystal Token. Better tokens award more points to level up the Postknight Rank. Important Note: Up to the current patch 1.0.8 (81), you can only do up to B-ranked deliveries. Reaching higher ranks will not change the difficulty of the battles, give better loot, or give higher grade Postknight Tokens other than silver ones. Quests The quests can be found on the big board to the side of the mail box. These quests are hunts for a specific monster of that can be found in the area you are currently in. The targeted monsters can be found on routes, deliveries or main quests. Each city can have three quests available at the same time - so if you have three cities unlocked, you can do nine deliveries in total until they all refresh to give you new quests. You can watch an ad or pay gems to refresh the available quests if you can't bear to wait! After killing the necessary number of enemies, you can redeem a chest on the board or right after the quest is finished while you are transitioning back to the area you began the quest from. The chest contains random materials from all the cities that you have already unlocked and has a chance of giving a gem. Important Note: Sometimes you can receive a quest to watch an ad instead of killing a number of enemies. The rewards will be similar to any other quest: random materials from areas you have already visited with a chance of getting a gem. To see which Route is better for completing your quest, check Routes (on work). Relationships In the game, you can create bonds with some of the NPCs found in the areas such as Pompon or Grifondell. You can give gifts to these NPCs to improve their affection towards you, and in exchange these NPCs will give you a gift box. Whatever you receive from the gift box depends on the level of the bond and what character is giving you the gift box. The level of your bond also unlocks more warm greetings. You can give a gift to these NPCs every four hours. The boxes contain materials related to the NPC. Fleur, for example, usually gifts plants and herbs, since she's the herbalist's daughter and participates on quests that involves collecting herbs. You can receive a gift box every 12 hours. Important Note: There's a natural decay of affection if you do not visit or give a gift to an NPC. The Gifts Every NPC likes to receive a certain type of gift, and just like the boxes that they give, the lore of the character can give hints of what they may like to be gifted. For example, a young gal may not like the gift of alcohol. Gifting an item that an NPC does not like will make the hearts drop significantly. You can obtain the gifts as drops from enemies, from chests or buying it from the Merchant. However, what gift items the merchant sells also depends in what area you are in. For example, the White Lily can only be bought from the merchant in Pompon Category:Features